warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
AlchemyClan
Welcome. This is a Clan of cats who can perform alchemy, the mystical art of analyzing, deconstructing and reconstructing matter. This Clan is owned by Phoenixfeather13TheSecond. If you want to join, leave a message on the Clan's talk page or the owner's talk page. Do not edit without permission, and you are not allowed to mess around with other users' cats. Location It is located on a huge cloud island. There is a gigantic beach leading from a meadow, an ocean of clouds leading towards a huge, and I mean HUGE, forest. The Clan lives in the gigantic forest, and can summon a cloud path leading towards the mainland if needed, mainly due to the meadow holding most medical herbs for harvest. They share tongues with StarClan in a huge altar in the center of a cloud lake. Owner News The next Gathering is coming up! Contact me if you want to be in the Gathering with AlchemyClan! Currently, this is who's coming: #Goldstar #Kindheart #Silverblaze #Onyxdusk #Pandaheart #Lustclaw #Wrathclaw #Hawkclaw Personality They are generally wary cats to outsiders, though they can be kind. In battle, they're crafty fighters who use the terrain to their advantage (i.e., keeping hidden in trees, hiding in water, etc.) When it comes to hunting, they're similar to ThunderClan in diet: mices, thrushes, voles, etc. They are on good terms with CityClan, offering them herbs every so often. Clan Leader Goldstar: Gold tom with gold eyes, best alchemist of the Clan (Phoenix) Deputy Kindheart: Gold tom with pale golden eyes, very kind, brother to Goldstar (Phoenix) Medicine Cat Silverblaze: Gold she-cat with streaks of silver, blue eyes (Phoenix) Medicine Cat Apprentice Onyxdusk: Black she-cat with blue-gray eyes, soft fur (Phoenix) Warriors Pandaheart: Small black and white she-cat with blue eyes, colored like a panda (Phoenix) Apprentice: Berrypaw Ivorydawn: Beautiful dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes, ivory claws (Sky) Lustclaw: Extremely beautiful black she-cat with violet eyes, very long claws (Phoenix) Apprentice: Dotpaw Gluttonyheart: Black tom with dark green eyes, eats a lot, son to Lustclaw (Phoenix) Envyheart: Dark green tom with green eyes, half-brother to Goldstar (Phoenix) Greedblaze: Black and gray tom with blue eyes, rarely gets hurt (Phoenix) Apprentice: Snakepaw Slothstep: Long-furred brown she-cat with green eyes (Phoenix) Wrathclaw: Black tom with hints of green, blue eyes, son to Ivorydawn (Phoenix) Prideheart: Blue-gray tom with blue eyes (Sky) Wanderdawn: Huge, strong gold tom with gold eyes, father to Envyheart, Goldstar and Kindheart (Phoenix) Dawnblaze: Strong, lithe gold tom with gold eyes, brother to Wanderdawn (Phoenix) Blossomsky: Brown she-cat with green eyes, pink splashes of fur (Phoenix) Blazecloud: Black tom with ginger paws (Phoenix) Hawkclaw: Gold she-cat with blue eyes, long claws (Phoenix) Apprentice: Chaospaw Darkcloud: Black tom with blue eyes (Phoenix) Blackwind: Black she-cat with blue eyes (Phoenix) Apprentice: Featherpaw Duskshadow: Black tom with long fur, blue eyes (Phoenix) Moonclaw: Small, slender, light yellow-blonde tom with soft, medium length fur, long claws, and pale sky-blue eyes rimmed in black fur (Elorisa) Nicholas - Aged-looking, muscular, slender, handsome, long-furred, fluffy, long-legged, skinny, white tom with pale gray, silver, and light brown streaks in his fur, mint-green patches and paws that seem to smell of mint, and very pale blue, almost white, eyes that seem to eminate trails of mint-green fire. A former rogue. (Dove) Apprentice: Sunpaw Perenelle - Elegant, aged-looking, pretty, sleek, long-furred, fluffy, glossy, charming, slender, black she-cat with silver streaks in her fur, a long, silky plume of a tail with a white tip, well-musculad broad shoulders, long, pure white claws, and very pale blue, almost white eyes that seem to eminate trails of white fire. A former rogue. (Dove) Apprentice: Goldenpaw Dogleap: Sturdy brown tom with green eyes (Phoenix) Blueshade - Navy blue tom with gray markings (Mistfire) Razorwing - Calico she-cat with very sharp claws (Mistfire) Darkpool - Dark gray tom with green eyes the exact color of leaves (Mistfire) Littlestorm: Small black tom with soft blue eyes (Phoenix) Leafsun: Brown tom with lighter brown stripes and a leaf on his forehead (Phoenix) Snarlecho: Huge, muscular brown tom with gray eyes. (Phoenix) Apprentices Snakepaw: Ginger she-cat with lighter stripes like a snake's (Phoenix) Chaospaw: Tortoiseshell she-cat with silver eyes (Phoenix) Featherpaw: Pale, small, feathery, gray she-cat with beautiful blue eyes. (Phoenix) Goldenpaw - Elegant, curly-haired, charming, pretty, slender, long-legged, medium-sized, fluffy, silky-furred, long-legged, slightly muscular, golden-blonde she-cat with a white chest, underbelly, and muzzle, soft-furred silver paws that seem to smell of vanilla, long silver claws, and big, bright blue eyes with scattered silver flecks and streaks and seem to eminate trails of silver fire. (Dove) Sunpaw - Muscular, curly-haired, handsome, slender, long-legged, large, broad-shouldered, fluffy, silky-furred, long-legged, agile, slightly menacing, golden-ginger tom with a white chest, underbelly, and muzzle, soft-furred gold paws that seem to smell of oranges, long gold claws, and big, bright blue eyes with scattered gold flecks and streaks and seem to eminate trails of gold fire. (Dove) Berrypaw: Fluffy, soft-furred cream tom with round, water-blue eyes. Deaf in one ear. (Phoenix) Dotpaw: Small, black flecked, soft-furred, white tom with big amber eyes. (Phoenix) Queens and Kits Ivyvine: Light brown tabby she-cat with tortoiseshell legs, mother of Darkcloud's kit(Phoenix) Emeraldkit: Golden brown she-cat with emerald-colored eyes (Phoenix) Snowkit: White she-kit with blue eyes and black ear tips. (Phoenix) Shroudkit: black she-kit with white stripes and blue eyes, strange glow. (Phoenix) Tidalkit: black tom with white stripes and blue eye. (Phoenix) Kindlecloud: Ginger she-cat with long, silky, wispy fur, a featherlike tail, blue eyes that can reflect whatever they're seeing, and slightly lighter paws that leave trails of sparks. Mother of Darkpool's kits. (Mistfire) Kindlecloud's kits: Springkit: Pale ginger she-cat with small, blossom-shaped patches on her back, one amber eye, and one green eye. (Mistfire) Emberkit: Gray tom with ginger tabby patches and blue eyes. (Mistfire) Cedarkit: Black tom with green eyes. (Mistfire) Elders Lilyfur: Pale gray she-cat, was once brown, with gray eyes (Phoenix) Scarface: Brown tom with a x-shaped scar on face, amber eyes, former loner (Phoenix) RPG Center Current events going on right now: *Rogue cats attacking the Clan *Mysterious monsters attacking the Clan Sign your posts with the four ~s or hit the siggy button. Have fun~! Rogue Troubles Kindheart noticed there was a new scent in the forest as he sniffed. "You noticed?" Wrathclaw asked. "You were my apprentice, Wrathclaw, but don't act like one. Yes, I can scent them," Kindheart added, reluctantly. Wrathclaw sighed. "We must be prepared," he meowed. ♥Mew Mew Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:38, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Monster Invasion Hawkclaw was looking out onto the altar. "Onyxdusk, has StarClan spoken?" she asked the black she-cat next to her. "No. All we can do right now is be prepared for whatever comes next," Onyxdusk answered.♥Mew Mew Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:38, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And we have no idea what that might be?" asked Prideheart. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 15:55, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Onyxdusk looked troubled. "Silverblaze hasn't said anything to me either, to be honest. And it isn't any cat's fault Goldstar nearly lost a life from those black and white monsters," she meowed. Goldstar defended the camp against black monsters with long claws. The white monsters were strong with their legs. He received near-fatal wounds, though Silverblaze saved him. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:31, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prideheart nodded in agreement. "I just hope what ever is coming, it's not worse than what we've already got to deal with." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 23:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (If you want to call Goldstar small, go ahead, but he will FLIP OUT if you do ;D) Goldstar padded up to his warriors. He was actually about the size of a new warrior, despite his legacy. "You okay?" Onyxdusk asked. "I'm fine. We have to be ready for the next time those monsters attack, however," Goldstar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:39, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prideheart looked in respect at the leader. Small (XD) though he was, he was as fearless as any cat could imagin. "I'm glad you survived." Prideheart murmured humbly, belying his name. "I'm sure we'll be ready for the next attack." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 20:41, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Goldstar: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! XD) Goldstar nodded. Envyheart bounded up. "Silverblaze says to get your tails back to camp before she feeds them to the crows," he meowed. Goldstar's tail twitched in embarrassment. "Come on, let's go before Silverblaze flips out for the umpteenth time," he ordered. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:52, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prideheart purred in amuzment and followed the others as they headed to camp. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 20:49, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) The cats came back to camp with Silverblaze glaring at them. "Where were you?" she asked. "Just looking out at the altar, sheesh. You're pretty clingy," Envyheart teased. Silverblaze sighed. "In any case, I ask you stay near camp. We can't be too careful," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 23:16, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prideheart glanced at the others. "I'm gonna go take a bath, if nobody needs me." he said. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 01:55, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Go ahead," Goldstar meowed (LOL). Kindheart padded towards Goldstar. "Can you come with me?" the gold tom asked. Goldstar nodded. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:58, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prideheart wandered off to take his bath. (Hehe) [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 02:17, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kindheart led Goldstar to one of the cloud rivers. It was coated with black stuff (no, not oil.) and seemed to slow the river down. "What is that stuff?" Goldstar asked. "I don't know, but I've advised no cat to go near it. Silverblaze said she and Lustclaw would look at it better soon," Kindheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 12:09, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ivorydawn padded up to them. "What is that?" she asked. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 15:56, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (If you can believe it, Ivorydawn mentored Goldstar, then Goldblaze, and Kindheart, when they were apprentices. And she was mean. Not telling you how to roleplay, just explaining what happened pre-roleplay) Goldstar and Kindheart shuffled away from Ivorydawn. "Er, we found this black gunk in the river. I've told all cats to stay away, though Silverblaze and Lustclaw said they'd look at it later," Kindheart explained. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:53, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Ooooh, fun! :) Ivorydawn nodded cooly, giving both cats a sharp glare. "Then what are you going here?" she asked pointedly. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 23:58, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Weelll...not always mean. I forgot to add in her mate.) Goldstar and Kindheart flinched. "I was on patrol with Wrathclaw and Dogpelt earlier and found this, so I told them not to tell any other cat," Kindheart explained. "And as leader, I can't neglect my Clan!" Goldstar explained. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:07, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Who's her mate? I didn't check.) Ivorydawn nodded slowly, then turned and padded away. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 00:24, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'm going to add him in.) Goldstar and Kindheart sighed in relief as she left. "Sometimes, I think she's Wrathclaw in disguise," Goldstar commented. Kindheart sighed. "In any case, we can't tell the Clan until it's safe," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:26, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Which one is he? Snarl?) Ivorydawn padded back to camp, wondering why Goldstar and Kindheart seemed so nervous around her. (XD) [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 15:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yes) Silverblaze went through the herbs, murmuring their uses. "StarClan help us through," she murmured.♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:03, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prideheart, strolling outside the den, had heard her and padded inside. "You okay? Anything I can do to help?" he asked. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 00:16, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes. Keep Wrathclaw from going outside the camp. He's got a cold," Silverblaze meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 13:27, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prideheart's eyes glittered with amuzement. "Should be a challenge." he meowed. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 00:22, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silverblaze nodded. "If he protests, tell him to take a nap. Snarlecho's worried about him, and if Ivorydawn sees her only surviving son has a cold, she'll rip every cat's fur off," she reminded. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:43, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- The nursery exploded with coughs. Darkpool padded in, full of concern for his mate. Kindlecloud was inside, hacking. Darkpool sighed. "Get some herbs from Silverblaze." he mewed. "You're expecting my kits, and you need to stay healthy." Mistfire Epic Fail 17:52, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Onyxdusk headed inside the den, feverfew and lavender in her jaws. "Here. Silverblaze told me to give this to Kindlecloud," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 17:56, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Kindlecloud lapped up the herbs. Already, she felt strength returning to her fever-racked body. "Thanks, Onyxdusk." "My pleasure." Onyxdusk purred. Mistfire Epic Fail 23:21, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silverblaze padded to the center of camp and meowed loud enough for every cat to hear, "If anyone's sick, come straight to my den. We can't suffer illness so soon before newleaf!" ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 12:08, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wrathclaw, you here?" Prideheart padded into the warriors' den, looking for his sick clanmate. "Silverblaze says you're to stay in camp! Please don't make me have to deal with your mother!" he added pleadingly. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 00:31, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "FINE," Wrathclaw spat. He curled up in his nest. "And tell Lustclaw and Envyheart I can't go on patrol," the tom meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:53, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Kindlecloud stretched and yawned. She couldn't wait to move back into the nursery. Suddenly, a pain struck her and she yowled. "My kits are coming!" Onyxdusk brought her some rasperry leaves, and she lapped them up. "Don't worry, everything will be over soon." soothed the medicine apprentice. ... A while later, Kindlecloud was curled up in her nest, nursing 3 kits. She nosed one, and it mewled in protest, its feed interrupted. Darkpool burst into the den, his eyes alight with pride. "They're beautiful!" "Would you like to name them?" purred Kindlecloud sleepily. "Okay, I'll name the she-kit. How about Springkit?" "Sure. And the black tom can be Cedarkit, and the gray-and-ginger tom can be Emberkit." Mistfire Epic Fail 03:58, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Onxdusk padded out of the nursery, weary. Silverblaze was padding out the warrior's den, relief in her eyes. "Blazecloud got over his cold," she informed. Onyxdusk sighed in relief. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 13:16, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blueshade nodded. "That's good. Kindlecloud and the kits won't be so prone to sickness." Mistfire Epic Fail 03:55, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blazecloud lumbered out of the warrior's den. His eyes betrayed nothing, though he dove straight for the fresh-kill pile. Hawkclaw came after him, love in her eyes. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 13:06, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prideheart went to look for Lustclaw and Envyheart. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 20:44, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG